During the drilling of an oil or gas well, backpressure control devices or “chokes” are used to impose backpressure on drilling fluid. Choke control panels may be used to monitor and/or control the imposition of backpressure by chokes. In some cases, choke control panels employ particularized and expensive gauges, which are not easily interchangeable. Additionally, some choke control panels or sensors and gauges thereof are dependent upon an external power source, such as a power source on a drilling rig. Still other choke control panels or gauges thereof do not provide sufficient incremental resolution of the values of different operation parameters, and/or are not operationally compatible with different types of chokes, such as both hydraulic and electric chokes. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.